The Cable Guy
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Beth calls her cable company and they send out a technician to fix her internet; Love at first sight. Completed one-shot. (Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.) Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Beth rolled out of her bed and stumbled into the kitchen, noting the time on the oven, ten to eight. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand before turning on her coffee pot, only having to press the button to start the coffee brewing. Seconds after she turned the pot on a knock came at the front door. She shuffled over and checked the peephole, seeing the familiar red of a Comcast technician. She opened the door and welcomed him, startled by the piercing blue of his eyes. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before taking him to her modem and explaining her issues with it.

Daryl waited patiently at the door of a beautiful Georgia farm house, waiting for one Beth Greene or someone over the age of 18 to come to the door. 8 am and the sun is already glaring down. He was taken aback by the blonde beauty that opened the door, her big blue doe eyes staring at him. He shook the long hair out of his eyes and followed her inside, trying to keep his eyes off her perfect ass. He began tinkering with the modem and wires. He found it hard to keep his mind on his work and not on the blonde sitting on the couch behind him as we worked. He took note of all the guitars scattered across the room, sheets of music scattered across the coffee table, and the various photos across the walls of the girl behind him in different recording studios. "Ya sing or somethin'?" He asked, shocked at his own question. Jobs meant dealing with crabby customers, not chatting with them and asking about their lives. Not being much of a talker to begin with, and his usual penchant for saying the minimum for his work, he found he wanted to talk to her, wanted to hear everything she had to say.

"I'm a singer...I'm recording my second album. I write and play my own guitar on all of my tracks."

He looked thoughtful for a second, pausing in his work, "I...Uh...ya mind playin' somethin'?" He asked bashfully.

Beth's smile was quick to form and took over her entire face, the sight of it making Daryl want to smile back at her, not just his usual smirk but a genuine smile. She felt her heart start racing and jump to her throat as she crossed the room and grabbed her favorite guitar. She sat perched on the edge of the couch and began playing a soft tune.

Her voice rang out clearly across the room.

"I'm standing on the bridge  
>I'm waitin' in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<p>

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I'm tryin' to figure out this life<br>Won't you, take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Hmm hmm hmm<p>

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know?  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<p>

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I try to figure out this life<br>Won't you, take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Yeah yeah<p>

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yeah, yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
>Yea yee yeah, yea eee yeah, yeah<p>

It's a damn cold night  
>Tryin' to figure out this life<br>Won't you, take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I, I'm with you, yeah<br>I'm with you, yeah

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I, I'm with you, yeah<br>I'm with you, yeah

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I, I'm with you, oh<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you"<p>

Shivers shot up and down his spine hearing her sing this song. He felt something in his gut twisting and finally loosen as he thought on the words and the meanings. _I want to be that someone taking her hand. _He felt this insane attraction and draw to her, this need to protect her and keep all pain and hurt from her.

She waited, holding her breath, for his response to the song. She didn't know why she sung that particular song, but as she sung the last note she felt like she had written it all those months ago specifically for the beautiful man kneeling in front of her, holding her modem.

"Yer voice is almost as beautiful as ya are." He blushed as soon as the words left his mouth, his blush worse than the blush that settled on her cheeks at his compliment.

He went back to his work, not lifting his eyes until he'd finish, feeling self conscious and like he couldn't look up at her again. When he finally gained the courage to look up at her again he saw the same smile gracing her angelic features and smiled back at her. The smile took her breath away.

They fell into a playful banter as he explained how he fixed her modem and what to do if she experiences the problem again. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a random business card and wrote his personal cell number on it before handing it to her. "If ya have any issues jus' call an' I'll fix it, then ya don't gotta call the company an' they won't charge ya."

She smiled and fought the urge to move closer to him and press a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

"This may be weird and you can totally tell me I'm crazy...but...Do you maybe want to go get a coffee with me or something, Mr. Dixon," Beth asked as she read his full name that he'd written on the card with his number. The smirk that took over his features with her calling him Mr. Dixon made her smile grow bigger.

"Sure. I'd love ta get some coffee or somethin' wit' ya. When'd ya like ta do that?" He asked.

"The sooner the better...What time do you get off work?" She asked, unintentionally batting her eyelashes. He felt his heart in his throat watching her bat her eye lashes.

"How 'bout now? I'll call my boss an' tell him I'm sick or somethin'."

"Sure! You mind waitin' while I get dressed?" She looked down at her superman pajama bottoms and one size too big sweater, thinking about the horrifically sloppy bun she'd thrown her hair in that morning as she wandered to make coffee.

She blushed again and Daryl nodded, "Take yer time. Imma go out ta my van an' make a call or two. Want me ta meet ya somewhere an' we can get breakfast?"

"If you want to wait we can take my car an' we can go to this diner right in town. My 'big brother's' wife owns it."

He agreed happily and went out to his van to make necessary calls to get out of work for the rest of the day. Beth changed quickly, throwing on a short skirt and a cute mostly see through gray Superman top, giggling at her own nerdiness, but deciding the nerdness was outweighed by how fantastic the top made her look. When she finished getting ready to go she went outside and motioned for him to follow her to the garage.

She lifted the garage door, Daryl rushing to give her a hand, and stopped, his jaw slack at the sight of the 1969 Chevy Impala. "This is yers?" His voiced filled with wonder and amazement.

She nodded before going and unlocking the car, motioning for Daryl to get in before starting her up and driving them to the diner. The car ride to the diner was spent in most silence except for Daryl asking about the car, how she'd gotten it and admiring how well kept she sounded. "I've always loved old muscle cars. My daddy found this and bought it for me before he died right before my 21st birthday," She explained as she looked away from the road to look over at him and smile softly. He reached over and placed his hand over hers momentarily, surprised when she flipped her hand over and threaded her fingers with his.

When they arrived she led him inside, hugging Lori and explaining Lori's connection to her, before Lori led them to a secluded corner booth, smiling knowingly at Beth before leaving them to figure out their order.

Their meal was spent talking and laughing about shared loves, animals and TV shows they both happened to watch. When they finished their food Daryl paid their bill, Beth insisting that she could get the bill, and Lori telling them that it was on the house, (Daryl refusing both of them and paying the bill regardless), and Beth drove them back to her house. They stood on the front porch awkwardly, watching each other.

Daryl took a step closer to her, putting caution to the wind as he lifted a hand and ran it through the flyaway curls around her ears, smoothing them back before cupping her face and tilting his head down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back. He started to stammer out an apology for kissing her so soon but was cut off by her standing on her tiptoes and gripping his hair in her hands and pulling his head down to hers, kissing him again. They kept kissing, Beth's hands moving from his hair to the front of his shirt and pulling on it as she stepped backwards towards the front door. She let go with one hand long enough to open the door and step inside, pulling him with her.

Their hands fumbled and grasped at each other, clothes flying across the room in a scramble to get undressed. Beth took his hand once more and led him to the couch before kissing him again, and pulling him down with her, both half undressed.

"What're we doin' Beth?" Daryl pulled back a little to look her in her eyes. He didn't feel self conscious with her, being bare-chested and her hands roaming over his stomach and back.

"I don't know but I don't wanna stop... Do you?"

"Hell no." He began kissing her again, letting his hands wander over her body, learning each dip and curve, then his lips were following his hands, tasting her strawberry body wash. His lips stopped at the top of her skirt, his eyes lifted to look at her, asking for permission. She nodded before lifting her hips. Her skirt and panties quickly joined the rest of their clothes, and his lips found their way to her pussy, licking and sucking at her, with her hips lifting and her sweet voice begging for him to fuck her already.

* * *

><p>They laid there as they waited for their breathing to return to normal, both sated from their releases, bodies entwined and still blissfully naked. She kept her head on his shoulder as her fingers tangled in his chest hair. "Daryl?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I think I fell in love with you the moment I opened my front door."

"I think I did too." He admitted quietly.

Seconds after his admission she was hovering over his hips and pressing kisses into his chest. She felt him harden more with each kiss to his chest, his member standing at full attention below her. She slowly sank down onto him and began to move. She rode his cock slowly, letting the friction build up achingly slow, bracing her hands on his chest.

He took her hands in his, their fingers twining together, both Daryl and Beth thinking it wasn't just a physical motion but a symbolic moment that their lives are now entwined together irrevocably.


	2. Chapter 2

Entwining their hands together truly was more than just a physical action, their feeling of it being symbolic was correct. Beth and Daryl spent day after day with each other, time only spent apart was when Daryl left for his job.

Beth, at Daryl's insistence began to focus more on her music and make that career she'd always dreamed of having. She found her inspiration in their love. She took all of the songs she had planned to record and tossed them on the back burner to record new songs she'd written.

Shortly after her record was set to be launched she and Daryl sat down for dinner."My label wants me to go on tour and promote the album."

"Ya sound unsure, baby."

"Well, it's supposed to be a three month tour and I...uh...I want you to go with me."

"It ain't my scene an' I hate crowds. I'd love ta go wit' ya, though. I need ta get the time off work."

"You'll go with me?" Beth's eyes lit up.

"'Course."

Beth's phone begun to ring. She started to turn the volume off when she noticed it was the label calling. She turned the screen to show Daryl and he nodded at her, a cue for her to accept the call. She answered and Daryl could hear her manager talking animatedly. Beth squealed and stood up, doing a little dance. "Oh my god! Boyce Avenue what? My tour? What! Open for me?" She continued to dance for awhile before finishing the call and going and straddling Daryl's lap. "You'll never believe it!" She exclaimed.

"Ya best tell me," He grinned at her obvious excitement, happy that things fell into place for her.

"Boyce Avenue wants to go on this tour AND they want to be my openers and do a song with me."

Daryl's happiness for her shown through by pressing kisses to her soft lips. "Yer a star, baby, an' everyone knows it."

* * *

><p>For Beth, meeting Boyce Avenue was a dream come true. The three brothers were some of the sweetest, nicest men she'd ever met. They flew to Senoia the month before the tour and they rehearsed the song they planned to duet with Beth and they helped her decide which songs off her new album she would play live.<p>

The songs off her new album were pretty easy to decide and she automatically included I'm With You. The first song she sung to Daryl.

During one of their many rehearsals Beth stopped singing mid-song and grabbed a sheet of paper and started scrawling lyrics. Alejandro, Fabian and Daniel crowded around her, reading the lyrics as they got put on the paper.

Alejandro started mumbling the words to himself and Beth stopped writing mid word. "This is perfect. Record this with me." Her request was filled with urgency and she grabbed her guitar and strummed a few lines.

She finished writing the lyrics that bounced around in her head and the four began to rearrange the vocals before trying the song out. Beth playing the guitar for herself and Alejandro to practice the song for the first time. They only needed an hour to figure out the lyrics and Beth found the guiding tune with her guitar. Half an hour later and Fabian and Daniel joined them in playing. The four played through the song twice before they all felt ready to record. They were grateful for the recording booth in the practice studio. They stepped into the recording booth and did something rare-they recorded a song on the first try.

They listened to the play back and the four were a chorus of excitement.

**If It Means A Lot To You. **Beth scrawled the title across the top of the sheet and received a high five from Daniel.

"Let's play it on tour as a surprise."

* * *

><p>The first night of the tour was filled with nervous excitement. Daryl and Beth stayed next to each other until it was time for Beth to take the stage.<p>

"I'm proud o' ya, Beth Greene. Yer gonna rock 'em." He kissed her temple before taking a step back. He nodded at her as a security guard led him to the side stage door. He took his place and waited for the lights to dim. His breath was knocked out of him at the sight of her walking on stage, hair glowing from the stage lights.

"It starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go"<p>

"Thank you for comin' out tonight. Big round of applause for my friends in Boyce Avenue."

"Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"I wanna be last, yeah,  
>Baby, let me be your,<br>Let me be your last first kiss,  
>I wanna be first, yeah,<br>Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
>And if you<br>Only knew.  
>I wanna be last, yeah,<br>Baby, let me be your last,  
>Your last first kiss."<p>

"This is the first song I ever sung to my boyfriend, Daryl," She pointed at him and he started blushing, but waved at the sold out crowd. "I think this song is what brought us together."

"It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you"

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<p>

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

"I walked by colorful sidewalk.  
>Children with buckets of pastel chalk.<br>And I thought of you, my love.  
>I thought of you.<br>So I walked until the sun went down.  
>I thought that no one else was around.<br>Until I saw you, my love.  
>Until I saw you.<p>

My black, white life turns to color.  
>But baby, I'm with another.<br>When you pull out your suitcase of finger paints.  
>My cheeks burn red from your kisses.<br>My blue heart shivers and misses.  
>Your brushstrokes, a masterpiece made in the rain.<br>Made to was away.

You build castles in the clouds, when the sky was clear and blue.  
>No one else sees cloud castles 'cept for me and you.<br>And the grayness tuns to glitter, with a laugh and a wink.  
>All the buildings are outlined in orange, and gold and pink.<p>

My black, white life turns to color,  
>But baby I'm with another.<br>So put away your suitcase of finger paints.  
>My cheeks burn red from your kisses my blue heart shivers and misses.<br>Your brushstrokes, a masterpiece made in the rain.  
>Made to wash away.<p>

Made to wash away."

"This is off my first album. If you know the words I want to hear ya singin' along."

"Of all the things I've believed in  
>I just want to get it over with<br>Tears form behind my eyes  
>But I do not cry<br>Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<br>It feels like I'm starting all over again  
>The last three years were just pretend<br>And I said,

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
>And it seems that I can't live a day without you<br>Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
>To a place where I am blinded by the light<br>But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
>I want what's yours and I want what's mine<br>I want you  
>But I'm not giving in this time<p>

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
>I will lie awake<br>You're my shooting star"

"Said I'd never leave her 'cause her hands fit like my t-shirt,  
>Tongue-tied over three words, cursed.<br>Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt,  
>Body's intertwined with her lips<p>

Now she's feeling so low since she went solo  
>Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo<br>And it's no joke to me  
>So can we do it all over again?<p>

If you're pretending from the start like this,  
>With a tight grip, then my kiss<br>Can mend your broken heart  
>I might miss everything you said to me<p>

And I can lend you broken parts  
>That might fit like this<br>And I will give you all my heart  
>So we can start it all over again<p>

Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes?  
>And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go<br>Can we stop this for a minute?  
>You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it<p>

Tell me with your mind, body and spirit  
>I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British<br>Whether we're together or apart  
>We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start<p>

If you're pretending from the start like this,  
>With a tight grip, then my kiss<br>Can mend your broken heart  
>I might miss everything you said to me<p>

And I can lend you broken parts  
>That might fit like this<br>And I will give you all my heart  
>So we can start it all over again<p>

You'll never know how to make it on your own  
>And you'll never show weakness for letting go<br>I guess it's still hard if the seed's sown  
>But do you really wanna be alone?<p>

If you're pretending from the start like this,  
>With a tight grip, then my kiss<br>Can mend your broken heart  
>I might miss everything you said to me<p>

And I can lend you broken parts  
>That might fit like this<br>And I will give you all my heart  
>So we can start it all over again<p>

If you're pretending from the start like this,  
>With a tight grip, then my kiss<br>Can mend your broken heart  
>I might miss every thing you said to me<p>

And I can lend you broken parts  
>That might fit like this<br>And I will give you all my heart  
>So we can start it all over again"<p>

"Hey, Boyce, you want too give me a hand?" She said into her mic and the crowd went wild as the three brothers came back onto the stage, and picked up their instruments. "Thanks for doin' this song with me."

"You got a fast car  
>I want a ticket to anywhere<br>Maybe we make a deal  
>Maybe together we can get somewhere<p>

Anyplace is better  
>Starting from zero, got nothing to lose<br>Maybe we'll make something  
>But me, myself, I got nothing to prove<p>

You got a fast car  
>And I got a plan to get us out of here<br>I been working at the convenience store  
>Managed to save just a little bit of money<p>

We won't have to drive too far  
>Just 'cross the border and into the city<br>You and I can both get jobs  
>And finally see what it means to be living<p>

You see my old man's got a problem  
>He live with the bottle, that's the way it is<br>He says his body's too old for working  
>I say his body's too young to look like his<p>

My mama went off and left him  
>She wanted more from life than he could give<br>I said somebody's got to take care of him  
>So I quit school and that's what I did<p>

You got a fast car  
>But is it fast enough so we can fly away?<br>We gotta make a decision  
>We leave tonight or live and die this way<p>

I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
>The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<br>City lights lay out before us  
>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<p>

And I had a feeling that I belonged  
>And I had a feeling I could be someone<br>Be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
>And we go cruising to entertain ourselves<br>You still ain't got a job  
>And I work in a market as a checkout girl<p>

I know things will get better  
>You'll find work and I'll get promoted<br>We'll move out of the shelter  
>Buy a big house and live in the suburbs<p>

You got a fast car  
>And I got a job that pays all our bills<br>You stay out drinking late at the bar  
>See more of your friends than you do of your kids<p>

I'd always hoped for better  
>Thought maybe together you and me would find it<br>I got no plans, I ain't going nowhere  
>So take your fast car and keep on driving<p>

You got a fast car  
>But is it fast enough so you can fly away?<br>You gotta make a decision  
>You leave tonight or live and die this way"<p>

"Before y'all go, do ya wanna give them a little surprise?"

"Only if they want it,"

"Do you guys want to hear something brand new that Boyce and I recorded?"

Cheers, applause and whistles roared through the room. When the noise died down Beth was laughing. "Guess that's a yes. This song is something that the four of us can really relate to and our loved ones too. I'm sure you can as well."

"And hey darling,  
>I hope you're good tonight.<br>And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.

Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
>Tell me something sweet to get me by,<br>'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing

La, la la la, la la la,  
>Till everyone is singing<p>

If you can wait till I get home,  
>Then I swear to you that we can make this last.<br>(La la la)  
>If you can wait till I get home,<br>Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
>Well it might be for the best.<p>

And hey sweetie,  
>Well I need you here tonight,<br>And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
>Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.<br>I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
>But I know you can't come home till they're singing<p>

La, la la la, la la la,  
>Till everyone is singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la.

If you can wait till I get home,  
>Then I swear to you that we can make this last.<br>(La la la)  
>If you can wait till I get home,<br>Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
>Well it might be for the best.<p>

You know you can't give me what I need.  
>And even though you mean so much to me,<br>I can't wait through everything,  
>Is this really happening?<br>I swear I'll never be happy again.  
>And don't you dare say we can just be friends.<br>I'm not some boy that you can sway.  
>We knew it'd happen eventually.<p>

La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la,  
>(If you can wait till I get home)<br>Now everybody's singing.  
>La, la la la, la la la,<br>(Then I swear we can make this last)  
>Now everybody's singing.<p>

La, la la la, la la la,  
>(If you can wait till I get home)<br>Now everybody's singing.  
>La, la la la, la la la,<br>(Then I swear we can make this last)  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La"

Boyce got off stage after they sung their last duet. "This is my last song."

"Here we are at the end  
>Say goodbye to all your friends<br>Here we go waching the sun go round  
>Sitting on a rooftop making time stop<br>I never want to come back down never want to come down

It's the end of the summer  
>It's the end of it all<br>Those days are gone its over now were moving on  
>It's the end of the summer<br>But we'll see it all again  
>So hold on to this moment till then<br>It's the end of the summer

Here we stand in the middle of an empty street  
>Tell me where you want to go<br>I'll tell you thats where i want to be  
>Say goodbye to the warm breeze<br>We could be almost anywhere  
>I'll miss you till the next time<br>I hope i see you there  
>I hope i see you back here.<p>

It's the end of the summer  
>It's the end of it all<br>Those days are gone its over now were moving on  
>It's the end of the summer<br>But we'll see it all again  
>So hold on to this moment till then<br>It's the end of the summer

Rides almost over  
>It's getting colder<br>Take one last look  
>Before it passes by before it passes you by<p>

Rides almost over  
>It's getting colder<br>Take one last look  
>Before it passes by before it passes you by<p>

End of the summer"

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed by in a blur. A little past halfway through the tour they had a date set in Seattle at a semi small venue; Showbox at the Market. Beth was instantly charmed by the vaulted ceilings, bars lining the side walls and the stage that was open to the crowd.<p>

They explored the venue for a bit the night before the show, before Daryl pulled her away. "C'mon. Let's see the sights. Hear ya gotta see the city at night." He pulled keys from his pocket and led her to a towns car. "I pre-planned with your manager." A shrug of his shoulders and a smirk later at her questioning.

"Quit whinin' an' buggin' me. You'll see inna minute." He laughed at her pout. Daryl drove with one hand on the wheel and the other entwined with hers in her lap. They ended up taking a couple of wrong turns, the streets of Seattle confusing and filled with one-ways only.

Beth's eyes widened as Seattle's iconic Space Needle came into sight. She let out a little sigh and Daryl's smirk turned into a full blown smile. They were both amazed at how easy it was to find parking. They walked hand in hand to the base of it. They looked up, mesmerized at the lights.

Daryl pulled his hand from hers. She didn't notice, still too busy staring up.

"I want to stand her and see fireworks set off from it. I've hea-" She turned to look at Daryl and stopped talking. He knelt on one knee looking up at her.

Tourists stopped walking around and stood in a semi-circle around them, whispers of "a proposal," "Is that Beth Greene, the famous singer?" and "Oh my god, look," were abundant. The couple ignored them. Their eyes focused on each other.

Daryl opened a ring box and a simple diamond ring shone in the light from the Needle. "Beth, from the moment ya opened yer door I fell in love wit' ya. I can't imagine life without ya by my side. Will ya be mind an' take my last name?"

She went down on both knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, Daryl Dixon, I'll take your last name." Tears started to fall, her words hard to get out with the force of emotions she felt. She pulled away from him and let him take her hand to slip the ring on her finger. The crowd of tourists started cheering and clapping, offering their congratulations.

When the crowd dispersed they bought tickets to the Needle's observation deck. They looked out over the Puget Sound, and Daryl began to talk. "Been waitin' ta tell ya. I quit the cable company when I came on this tour wit' ya. I made arrangements wit' a buddy o' mine, Dale, he's like an uncle ta me an' my brotha. He owns a shop back home. He wants me to take over the business next year."

Beth was upset for a moment that he lost his job because of her asking him to go with her, but her heart filled with even more joy at hearing he'd take over Dale's business.

"Mechanics? I know how much you love gettin' your hands dirty an' I'm so happy for you!" She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They stood in silence for a bit again. "Let's come back to Seattle for our honeymoon."

Daryl chuckled, "Lets finish your tour before we figure out our honeymoon. But I think Seattle's arrange able, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The songs I used in the chapter are (In order):

Bubbly, Colbie Caillat

Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

Last First Kiss, One Direction

I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

You Raise Me Up, Celtic Woman

Masterpiece, Emily Kinney

Goodbye To You, Michelle Branch,

Over Again, One Direction

Fast Car (Tracy Chapman), Boyce Avenue version

If It Means A Lot To You, A Day To Remember

End Of The Summer, Theory of a Deadman.

I couldn't resist using Boyce Avenue. A lot of you know my obsession with them. Hope ya'll liked the sequel chapter to this. This is the last chapter. I have nothing else to add to this story.


End file.
